Sonic Crystal Universe: Issue 14
Issue 14: The Orphanage Megatopolis Speedy: There it is! (A large red-brick building is in front of them. It is crumbling.) Shadow: Who would pick a place like this to live? Knuckles: It's the size of a mansion! Rouge: It IS a mansion. Speedy: When Antares turned Dark, this was the first place he attacked. It was like he didn't want to remember the past. Sonic: Whatever the reason, Amy and Ayumi are in there. We need to rescue them! Speedy: Okay! Orphanage: Unknown Room (Amy and Ayumi are tied to a metal pole. They wake up.) Amy: Ohhh, my head. Ayumi: Where are we? Amy: I don't know... Antares: You are in a place that wsa never touched for over a year. Amy: It's you! Ayumi: Antares! Why have you brought us here? Antares: Even though Speedy won't care much, that blue hedgehog will come to rescue you two. Amy: So this is a trap? Antares: No duh, Sherlock. Once those nitwits get here, I'll put an end to them once and for all! Ayumi: How are you gonna trap 'em? There's no way you can keep them down here! They'll just break the door down and we'll escape. Antares: (Taps his heads.) I got it all planned out. So long, ladies! (He leaves.) Amy: We can't let the others get trapped! Ayumi: Do you have any ideas? Amy: *sighs* No... Ayumi: Then they're doomed. Megatropolis: Outside the Orphanage Speedy: It's been a while since I've been here. Shadow: How many floors are in this? Speedy: Let's see...three. There's the living room and kitchen on the first floor, the bedrooms are all on the second floor, and then there's the basement. Shadowr: We'll split up. Sonic: Right. Fists, Knuckles, and Shadow will search the first floor. Passion, you and Rouge will search the basement. Speedy and I will look around on the top floor. Speedy: You're doing it again... Sonic: Doing what? Speedy: Doing my job! It's my team, remember? Sonic: It's not YOUR team! It's OUR team! Speedy: Oh, yeah- Knuckles: Knock it off, you two!!! Passion: There isn't any reason you two should be fighting each other! We need to focus and save Ayumi and Amy. Speedy: She's right. Sorry that I yelled at you. Sonic: That's okay. Speedy: Ready to do this? Sonic: Ready! (They head into the Orphanage.) Orphanage: Main Foyer Sonic: Be careful guys. This thing looks like it could fall down at any moment. Speedy: Passion, you remember the way to the basement, right? Passion: I hope so... Rouge: Let's go! (They head off.) Speedy: Fists, this is the first floor, so good luck! Fists: Thanks. Knuckles: See you later! Shadow: Good luck. (They leave.) Speedy: The second floor has bedrooms for the kids. I think we'll need to split up if we want to find them faster. Sonic: Okay. (Sonic and Speedy split up, Sonic taking the west wing and Speedy taking the east wing.) Orphanage: Living Room Knuckles: We should look in every corner of these rooms. Fists: Definitely. Shadow: Right. (They look in every part of the living room, but they don't find any trace of Ayumi and Amy.) Knuckles: Fists, Shadow, let's check the kitchen. (They go into the kitchen.) Fists: Let's check in that closet. (They open the closet, which is covered in old objects.) Knuckles: Well, they don't seem to be in there. (A black mass appears behind them.) Shadow: Let's keep looking. (They turn around) Antares: Dark Portal! Knuckles, Shadow and Fists: Wahhhh!!! Orphanage: Basement Rouge: Ugh. This place is so disgusting. Passion: No one's been here for a year, so it's gonna be pretty dirty. Ayumi: Hey Amy, I hear someone! Amy: I hear it too! Ayumi: It's...it's...it's Passion and Rouge! Amy: *yelling* Passion! Rouge! We're here! Passion: Ayumi? Where are you? Ayumi: Follow the sounds of our voices! Rouge: There you two are! Amy: Hurry! Get us out of here! Passion: What's the rush! Ayumi: You don't understand. This is a- Antares: Trap! Dark Dream! Ayumi: No... Rouge: Must resist... Passion: So tired... Amy: So..nic... Antares: Six down, two to go. Now, where are they... Orphanage: 2nd Floor West Wing'''Sonic: Doesn't seem like they're here. Maybe I'll go back and meet up with Speedy. '''Orphanage: 2nd Floor East Wing Speedy: Hmmm. *sighs* Sonic: I couldn't find them anywhere. Speedy: I know this place is big, but not THAT big. Sonic: I wonder if the others have found them. Speedy: Dunno. Let's go see. (They go downstairs and wait for a while.) Sonic: We should go look for them. Speedy: Yeah. (They look in the kitchen, living room and dining hall.) Where could they be? Sonic: We still need to check the basement. Speedy: Let's go. (They go into the basement and find the rest of the team, including Amy and Ayumi. They are all passed out and look like they are in pain.) Sonic: Guys! What happened to you?! Speedy: Are they okay?! Antares: They're fine. Asleep, but fine. Sonic: What did you do to them?! Antares: It's a little thing I like to call Dark Dream. It puts my enemy asleep and gives them bad dreams. Very usefull, if I say so myself. Speedy: Why are you doing this? Antares: You annoyed me for the past couple years, with your talk of saving the world and all that. Speedy: But you said- Antares: Who cares what I said! It was all a lie! A big, fat, LIE!! Speedy: No... Antares: Just to let you two know, if you wouldn't be freaking out so much, you could smell the gasoline that is splattered all over the floor. Speedy: Gasoline? Sonic: *sniffs* He's right! Antares: And I bid you farewell, my friends! (He strikes a match and throws it on the ground. The floor catches on fire. He then snaps his fingers and the basement door shuts and locks. He laughs, then disappears.) Speedy: No! (He runs over to the doors and tries to pull them open.) They're locked! Sonic: What are we going to do?! (Shadow stirs, then wakes up.) Shadow: *groggily* Huh? What's going on? Sonic: Shadow! Do you have your Chaos Emerald? Shadow: Yeah, but you need to get me untied. (He notices the fire.) Holy crud! The building's on fire!!! Sonic: (Smacks his head.) No duh! (A piece of burning rubble falls in front of them.) That's why we're trying to get out of here! (Grabs the Chaos Emerald and grabs Speedy and Shadow.) CHAOS CONTROL!!!! (They teleport into the forest. In the distance, smoke is rising from the orphanage. Speedy: That was close. Sonic: Too close. Shadow: Can you untie us now? Speedy: Oh, yeah! (He starts untieing them.) Sonic: We need to take down Antares, once and for all before he hurts anyone else. Sonic and friends narrowly escaped the inferno at the orphanage. Will they find Antares in time before he can hurt more people? Stay tuned for Issue 15: Opposite VS. Opposite!!!